Her Name is Dawn
by pearlshippingcece101
Summary: Dawn would classify herself as a nobody with a name at the National Pokemon Boarding school. Ash would classify himself as a popular, lucky guy at the National Pokemon Boarding School. The only question you need to know is, are they really that? PEARLSHIPPING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to come up with this but it took me a while to come up with the story and first chapter!**

**Hope you ENJOY!**

**Dawn watches a bunch of stuff that I love so don't hate on the style.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**Review too if I should continue!**

Her name is Dawn. She is a blue-haired, blue eyed seventeen year old. She walked down the gloomy, empty hallway of her boarding school. She was following a guy who, in her eyes, was perfect. He had an olive tan, mahogany brown eyes and raven black hair, his name was Ash. He turned round a corner and Dawn scurried over, crouched behind and peeked.

She saw _her, _a ginger haired girl with oak brown eyes and pale skin, her name was Misty.

Misty used to be Dawn's best friend but then in 2nd grade, when Ash moved she ditched her to hang out with him. She didn't hold a grudge against her though, she thought that it was her fault not Misty's and she completely blamed herself.

She saw Ash and Misty smiling as they saw each and she saw how they shared a small kiss before holding hands and walking off.

Misty and Ash were in relationship after both of them liking each other for three years and Ash finally admitting. It wasn't like they were going to break up anytime soon.

Dawn sighed and got up, don't get her wrong she was happy for Misty but she also wished she was in her place.

She started to walk back the way she came, towards her dorm. She thought of how her and Ash definitely wouldn't work; him being the most popular guy in school and her a nobody with a name.

She turned right and she had reached the girl's dorms. She walked to the very end of the three football field hallway and reached the last room. She pulled her key out of her backpack and put it in the lock.

Everytime she opened the door she realised how lucky she was that nobody wanted to be in the same room with her, she wouldn't have to hear any gossip, stay up late or be constantly teased. She also had more freedom because all the older teachers didn't have enough energy to walk all the way down the hall and all the younger teachers knew she wouldn't break any rules so they never checked on her either.

Her room was of average size and had one bunk bed on the left side of the room, a giant book shelf which mainly consisted of movies on the right side of the room behind her desk. The bathroom entrance was a door on the right side of the room a few metres in front of the desk.

She dropped her bag by her desk and pulled out her physics, german, french, food technology, math and biology folders to start homework.

Althoough it would've taken someone else five hours to finish her homework she finished it in one with all the answers correct, too. She checked her watch to see it was five-thirty and right on cue the announcement jingle rang "Dear students the mail is in the main hall" principal Oak announced.

Dawn stayed in her room and waited for the bursts of noise to die down before opening the door and getting mail from her brother, mother, best friend who didn't go to this school and her father who was always traveling with work. Once in her room she opened the envelope from her mother.

_Dear Dawn,_

_I miss you so much! I can't wait to see you for Christmas! I'm dying to hear how you're doing in school._

_Great News! Your father _will _be able to join us this year and he can't wait to see you!_

_I have been reading _all _the letters you have been sending me over and over again and I'm so proud of how you're doing this! _

_ As you see from the beginning of this letter I'm very excited to see you again but everytime your brother gets a letter from you he is over the moon with joy, probably even more than that, so I'd expect him to give you the biggest hug a big brother possibly give to his little sister. _

_We miss you so very much!_

I _miss you so very much!_

_Love, Mumsie._

Dawn had to wip tears off of her face and the letter because she wanted to leave this place and go back home. Next she opened her father's letter.

_Dear Dawn,_

_I miss you soooo much you have no clue!_

_ I'm even comparing to your brother on how much I miss you! _

_I have recently been to Johto with buisness and I managed to buy you the best Christmas present, in the world, ever, so I can't wait to give it to you!_

_I hope the teachers aren't giving you such a hard time with schoolwork and whatnot because that is the last thing you need!_

_When you arrive home from school I will be there! Don't you worry about it, I will be there no matter what! _

_I know that's not much but I can't think of what else to right (I'm a terrible father)._

_Only a month until Christmas!_

_Love you, miss you, Big Daddy._

Dawn didn't want to but she full on cried for this letter, she hadn't heard of her dad in a year or so, so whatever it wasn't much at least she had heard of him. To stop herself from crying she opened up her brother's letter.

_Dear Sissy,_

_Tell me why you thought leaving me alone with mum to go to a boarding school was a good idea. She has been crying everynight about you and I can't even get to sleep! I can't even have any ice cream because she's already eaten it all. Do you know how terrible that is? She won't let me leave the house to hang out with my friends because she thinks I won't come back until Christmas when, in truth, I'll be back in an hour or two. _

_Now I'm not saying that I'm like that at all but whatever mum said about me in her letter to you, probably isn't true! Well it might be, but most likely isn't!_

_So tell me who is your best friend there? Or should I say best friends or even boyfriend/s? Seriously I _do _need to know this stuff! _

_How are the teachers? Ugly, mean, spitball-worthy? Tell me _all _the details at Christmas okay!_

_Also, I heard that you never get in trouble. Is that because you don't do anything rebellious or you're so good at being rebellious you don't get caught?_

_Anyways, I have to love you and leave you because mum's calling me to watch a Room with a View for the sixth time this week. I tried to get her to watch the Avengers because I actually _like _that movie but then she cried some more so I'm still watching a Room with a View._

_Bye Sissy, miss you!_

_Love the best guy in the world, yo'Bro._

_S_he giggled at certain points in that letter which is probably what her brother was aiming to do. He was trying to shed some sunlight.

Just as she was about to open the next letter the announcement jingle sounded. "It's time for dinner everyone" Principal Oak's announced.

Dawn was one of the last people to leave her room for dinner. She followed the crowds of girls to the cafeteria where she sat on a cicular table, on her own and plugged the earphones into her phone and pressed play on the Pewdiepie Shadow of the Collossus Youtube video she was on the third one.

The cafeteria was quite large and it was filled with circular tables which could seat twelve students. There was a buffet of salad and a buffet of desserts on either side of the room. There were many staff like waiters served food to every table and told them when they could leave.

The food tonight was Mac & Cheese, Dawn ate it quickly. For dessert she took a chocolate donut but didn't eat it. She then cleared up after herself and left when she was told.

She sped walked to her room and locked the door from the outside, she put the donut on her desk and got her towel to have a shower.

Once she came out she got into her pyjamas and took out her laptop. She looked on the bookshelf at the three shelves worth of movies her mother insisted she take with her and pulled out The Corpse Bride, which was once her favourite movies. She loaded it on to her computer, got her donut and got comfy on her bed and watched it. A few minutes after she had finished the movie the announcement jingle sounded again. "Lights out!" the Principal said. She quickly went to the shelf and got A Nightmare Before Christmas.

The lights went out while she running towards her bed. She loaded the movie into her computer and pressed play. After finishing the movie she turned off her computer. "Another day done and another day closer to Christmas" she thought just before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I have another chapter for you!**

**I hope you are enjoying his story!**

**Review!**

Although it was Saturday, Dawn woke up early. She got out of bed at six 'o'clock and went to her desk. Usually she would draw or write or something like that but she still hadn't finished reading her mail. She opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear DD,_

_How's boarding school treating you? Good I hope because my school's terrible! I'm thinking of applying to your school so I can hang out more with my best friend. How does that sound? If I get in I'll be joining you after Christmas._

_Talking about Christmas, I heard you're coming home so I'm going to see you then! I hope you got me a present and it better be good because the present I'm going to get you is better than anything anyone else is going to get you, if I can find it, that is._

_I hope to hear from you soon to see if it's actually worth applying but it probably is because you're there! If I do get it I hope I don't come in between you and your, probably, many friends. _

_Write to me soon, Okay DD?_

_Kenny._

She took out a few pieces of lined paper and started writing her replies, first to her mother then her father then to her brother and then to her best friend Kenny. Wrote a few hundred more words than they had written to her so it looked like she had put effort into writing them. She told everyone she loved the school, which was true, but she only told Kenny that she really didn't have any friends here so if he was applying it would be the best thing in the world.

She then got out of her pyjamas and into her baby blue Hollister tracksuit trousers and she got into a large light grey t-shirt with a picture of Adventure Time characters on it, brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail before she walked out of the room. She took her letters with her and she stopped in the main hall and put them in the post box by reception.

She continued walking down the main hall and made her way to the empty-looking cafeteria. The dessert buffet had sweet breakfast treats while the salad buffet had savoury breakfast foods. She took a bowl of Fruit Loops and walked to the table she usually sat on eating her breakfast in peace and quiet.

"Ashyboy, it's six-thirty in the morning! Only you and me are going to be here!" A guy shouted at his friend entering the cafeteria. "So what? I'm awake and I'm hungry" A cool, suave voice replied.

Dawn's heart stopped, it was Ash! What was she going to do? Could she hide under the tables and wait until they'd gone? Could she just walk away sneakily? "You see Gary we're not the only people here!" Ash shouted pointing in Dawn's direction. Too late.

They started walking over in her direction, she just pretended she hadn't heard them and continued eating. "Ashyboy, walk away while you can it's that nobody!" he whispered loudly. Ash stopped and looked him 'Yes listen to your friend, walk away' Dawn thought hoping she was able to control minds like Xavier. "I can't believe people like you" Ash shook his head and continued to walk over in Dawn's direction. Dawn looked down and saw she had finished her cereal and got up and left. "Good morning?" Ash sounded like he was meant to say it but instead asked it. "You see, I told you to walk away!" his friend told him.

Dawn was happy over the fact that she managed no to talk to Ash that morning that she decided to create an event in her homework diary. 'Avoided people at breakfast'. It would be her own little celebration every year to avoid someone on that day! She loved it!

The rest of the weekend mainly consisted of her watching movies; mainly Disney and her writing more of her book. She would probably finish it by Christmas and would be able to publish it and not have to finish high school because she was so busy on her world tours and award ceremonies. The only thing was she knew her book wasn't _that _good, it did have interesting characters and a good plot line but, you know, she was not as proud as she should have been.

On Monday she woke up at seven 'o'clock, school started around nine and she like to have a little time to herself. She got dressed into a pair of jeans and Biffy Clyro concert t-shirt which she bought off of Amazon since her parents wouldn't let her go to the concert. She put on a pair of white socks and her Superman sneakers. She then tied her hair into a ponytail and started packing her bag.

The announcement jingle sounded. "Good Morning everyone, if you're not awake yet, wake up" The principal announced. "10A you're in the music room, 10B you're in your designated math classes along with 10D, 10C you're in German first lesson. 11A you're in your English class along with 11C, 11B&D you're in your History class. 12A you're in Biology/ Physics along with 12B, 12C&D you are in your second language classes. If you have any questions about your daily rotation, please go to reception or my office, thank you have a nice day!" he recited.

She was in 11A, so she had English first lesson. It was quite a big classroom because it had to hold two classes. She always sat in the back row on the right seat. She was usually next to the troublemakers but they usually didn't bother her. She came in fifteen minutes early and sat down in her seat the teacher smiled at her "Good Morning Dawn, have a nice weekend?" she asked her.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Norse, I had a wonderful weekend, you?" Dawn greeted her English teacher. Dawn liked Mrs. Norse a lot, not just because she was the teacher's pet but because Mrs. Norse was exceptionally friendly. She was in her early forties and was from the Sinnoh Region. She had dark red hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was a little short but that didn't stop her from being scary if she needed too. **(I made her up). **

"What are we going to look over today?" Dawn asked her.

"Well I thought on maybe giving an assignment that _will _be graded and I thought on maybe writing a child's book or short story." Dawn took liking to this idea.

"That would be wonderful, I'm writing a novel right now and so it would be easy for me to write a short story!" she shouted gleefully.

"Alright, I'll hand out the assignment." People started entering the classroom and so Mrs. Norse had to shout "Send me your novel once you've finished it, okay?" I nodded and sat down.

"Good Morning class!" Mrs. Norse greeted

"Good Morning Mrs. Norse." The class said back in unison.

"Well, class this morning I have an assignment!" Mrs. Norse started handing papers to each row of tables. The class groaned "It _will _be graded but you get to work in pairs!" the class got a little happier. "Sadly, I will pick your pairs." She said. The class complained.

"The assignment will be about writing a child's book and then reading it to the class. The reason why I am picking your partners is because if you were in groups with your friends you would all fail this project, now stand in line up front and I shall make your pairs."

Everybody got up and was sorted into pairs. She didn't know most people's names but she knew they were friends with everyone they were put with, she saw Ash was put with Misty and his friend from breakfast, making them the only three person group. Dawn was at the end of the line so when Mrs. Norse finally reached her no one was there; Dawn was glad that meant she could work alone. "Dawn can't work alone, looks like I miss-calculated." Mrs. Norse looked around. She saw the three person group.

"Ash, you are a good boy, do you want to work with Dawn?" she asked him, everyone in his group were shaking their heads. "Sure, it would be a pleasure" he smiled, everyone in his group and Dawn face palmed, there went her go at getting a good grade.

Ash walked over to her and took out his hand "I haven't had the chance of introducing myself, Ash Ketchum, I believe you accidentally avoided me at breakfast the other day" she looked at him blankly before saying "My name is Dawn Berlitz and I purposefully avoided you." She said before walking over to her desk, taking out her book and starting to plan the book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, new chapter!**

**I just wanted to thank you guys for reading.**

**Sorry this is a short chappy :(**

**I wanted to thank ILoveToWrite101, BunearyGirl and Master Henry ArmourPearlShipper for reviewing. THANK YOU!**

Ash didn't know what it was about this girl but he felt compelled to know more about her. He needed to know why she purposefully avoided him, why she was like she was and what she seemed to have against him.

"How about a fairy tale?" he asked Dawn.

"No, on this assignment sheet it say 'be original, no fairy tales" she replied looking down at her book and writing stuff down.

He was actually surprised she replied because she hadn't talked to him since the beginning of the lesson.

"Can you tell me some of the ideas your writing down?" he asked her.

"How about you write some down and then I do all the work because otherwise we'll fail." She replied with slight annoyance in her tone.

"Or how about you show me some ideas you come up with and discuss this like a normal group doing an assignment?" he suggested. This made her pause and look up she looked him straight in the eye and sighed shaking her head and mouthing something like 'men'.

"Seriously let me look." He told her.

"Fine. If it bothers you _that _much, have a look." She sighed and showed him her neatly written bulleted list of ideas.

_Made up fables_

_Why animals can't talk_

_Why humans can't fly_

_Why bees sting_

_Why chocolate tastes good._

_Funny stories with Animals_

_The monkey and the Giraffe_

_The Invisible Rabbit_

_The French Snail_

_The Dog who can play guitar_

_Details:_

_Rhyming Scheme?_

"Are you happy now?" She asked snatching back her book.

"Indeed I am and those are some really good ideas one thing though, why monkey and Giraffe?" he grinned but she just groaned and mouthed 'guys'. The bell rang and everyone sped out the door. Dawn was slowly packing everything away. Ash decided to wait for her. "So you're in 11A right?" he asked her. She looked up slightly astonished he was still there "Yes and are you going to follow me around/ talk to me all day?" she asked.

"Now that you've asked I will" he smirked. She sighed and walked out of the classroom with Ash following her from behind. "So tell me" he said to her while walking through the quite crowded hallway to their next class. "What's your next lesson". As if on cue the announcement jingle sounded.

"Good morning everybody, second lesson of the day, stick with me. 10A Math along with 10C, 10B German and 10D Music. 11A Art, 11B English along with 11D and 11C History. 12A Drama, 12B Biology/ Chemistry along with 12D and 12C Geography. Thank you, have a nice day" The principal announced.

Dawn smiled at Ash triumphantly, "Eat with me and my friend at lunch ok?" he asked her, she rolled her eyes and her way towards art class.

Ash turned around and headed towards history in the less empty hallway of his school. He turned a around a few corners and arrived at his class. He walked into the class and was the last to arrive.

The history classroom had an airplane carpet floor, the walls were painted with different colours and historic figures and events. There were six tables arranged in L. At the front of the room was the teacher's desk and an electronic whiteboard.

He walked to the table in the furthermost left table and sat at the end of the table next to Misty. "How was the nobody?" She said as their teacher, Mr. Brock Pewter, told us to open our books to p.89. He looked at her "You mean Dawn? A little annoying but okay, I guess. Why? Jealous are you?" he asked her raising his eyebrow in her direction. She looked at him, shocked, "Jealous!? Pah, not of her anyway" she folded her arms over her chest and raised her head. "Well then I guess it's okay if I invited her to lunch, then?" he said reading the page. His whole table: Gary, Misty and May looked at him in shock. "No it's not okay! How dare you do this behind our backs?" Misty shouted louder than she'd ever shouted before. "Misty is there something you would like to share with the whole class?" Mr. Pewter asked.

"No Mr. Pewter" she said glumly.

"Good now get back to work" he said.

"I usually don't agree with the nut job you call your girlfriend but this time she'd right!" he whispered loudly.

"Guys, why are you complaining? This is an awesome opportunity to make a new friend and you guys are already being mean to her!" May remarked.

"Thank you, May!" He said to May.

"Just give her a chance guys" He finished.

The rest of history was a blur and next was lunch. Just before entering the lunch room May left the group to see if she could find her boyfriend, Drew, and Dawn. She came back a few minutes later with Drew. " Dawn isn't going to sit with us…" she informed.

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm Back!**

**Sorry about the mixup, had a very stupid technical difficulty...**

**Sorry this took so long I just had trouble with the story... Very long writer's block, I even thought of putting it up for adoption.**

**But then...I had a revelation!**

**I have a really cool idea coming in like chapter 10 or something like that! You're all going to love me for it!**

**But anyway without further adue (I hope that's how it's spelt...)  
**

**I give you Chapter 4 of Her Name is Dawn!**

**PS Thanks for all the lovely reviews and follows! If you can, or want to, encourage other pearlshippers to read, too!**

* * *

"Why not?" Ash asked quite loudly.

"She told me she never said yes and she's too uncomfortable with the situation..." May answered.

"Yes! It's a miracle!" Gary shouted thumping his fist into the air. He started walking into the cafeteria.

'You're so disrespectful!' Ash thought while glaring at Gary.

"Well let's eat, she's not coming but food is!" Misty said grabbing hold of Ash's hand and dragging him in the direction of their table. Ash wanted to complain but realised that he barely knew Dawn and if he'd have no friends and someone he just met asked him to sit with him/her he probably wouldn't accept either. All throughout lunch Ash felt bad; not just because of the meatloaf they had at lunch but because he hadn't done much to even try to get Dawn to sit with him.

The announcement jingle sounded before the end of lunch. Ash and his class, 11C, had Home Economics next. He brightened up realising he could apologise to Dawn in their next rapidly packed up his stuff and hurried down to the Home Ec. Classroom, which was located in the basement.

The room was mainly wooden apart from the plastic/rubber that covered the floor and the black board to the front of the Room. There were five rows of desk which could seat four people. There was one part of the room to the right which had a doorway which led into a kitchen-y room with rows of work tops straight out of a kitchen with hygiene and cooking posters all around.

Ash stood there for a second before going to the back row of chairs and sitting down in the one to the closest end of the right corner (that being the seat Dawn usually sat in). After a minute or two Dawn wandered in, upon looking up her face had briefly shown shock but it was quickly covered up with a plain faced façade.

She sat down on to the right, pulled out a book and began to read. Ash trying desperately to apologise stood up and took a seat next to Dawn. "Hey Dawn" he said slightly cheerfully. Dawn didn't look up from her book and she flipped the page.

"Whatcha reading there?" Ash interrogated, not giving up, Dawn just turned her head from one side to the other, reading the next page.

"May told me why you didn't sit with us… was there any other reason you didn't want to?" He asked her, leaning back in his chair.

"Is that a pimple?" He asked going closer to her face. She knew what he was doing so, it didn't work, she flipped the page in her book and sighed quietly.

"Wow, if you were Misty you would be asking me where it was by now." He said returning back to his relaxed position.

'Well, guess what, know-it-all, I'm not Misty' she said angrily in her head as she finished the page.

"All I'm asking is why you didn't sit with us; can't you at least answer me?" Ash asked, growing impatient. Dawn didn't care she flipped the page.

"You know 11A and C both have double math after this and that means I can be chummy with you all afternoon…" Ash said with a smirk.

Dawn's eyes widened 'he isn't serious is he?' She looked up at him and he nodded. That's when she gave up.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise to leave me alone… I didn't sit with you because-"

"Ashyboy, where'd you run off too?" Dawn took this as a perfect opportunity to get up from her seat in the front row and sneak back to her normal seat as all the students rolled into class.

"Oh hey Gary! I had to talk to Dawn."

"How did you talk to her from where you're sitting?" Gary's eyebrow went up.

"Isn't it obvious she's sitting right next to m-" He saw Dawn had returned to her seat and the people who sat by her had already come in.

"She used to be sitting next me, anyway…"

Gary sat down next to Ash and started talking about how Ash could cheat on Misty with so many hotter girls including Jessie who, in almost everybody's (sometimes even her boyfriends') was a bitch. Ash wasn't listening though, he was thinking of ways to talk to Dawn without anyone interrupting or blaming him of cheating on Misty. He looked over his shoulder to see her reading her book and smirking as if spiting him and saying 'I beat you again'.

Then something clicked and he knew what he was going to do…

"Ash is what Gary's talking about true?" Misty asked Ash looking hurt.

Ash came out of his thinking bubble and looked at his girlfriend, smiling "Is anything Gary says true?" Misty immediately smiled at sat next to him in the seat Dawn was sitting in.

The teacher came into class with his discontent looked and blandly said "Good Afternoon class." A description that fit him perfectly was he looked and acted as if he were the Sinnoh version of Severus Snape. "Good Afternoon Mister Cyrus"

"Today we're going to start our planning for cake creating. This creation I find too hard for one little mind so I have decided to put you in groups of three, you _will not_, I repeat _will not_ choose your own group. I have created the partners beforehand so I will call them out. When I call out your name you must immediately sit with your partners, NO COMPLAINING! Am I understood?" Mr. Cyrus explained.

There was a mumbling of yes throughout the class. Misty took Ash's hand and squeezed it, as if saying 'Hope we're in the same group!' He read the names one by one and it seemed like almost everyone hated their groups. May who had come to class late was put with two guys called Roark and Jordan they're okay but Jordan is a little extravagant.

Misty was put with Jasmine, who was a nice girl, and a girl named Bebe who was nice too. Ash was put with Gary and co-incidentally Dawn, who looked so annoyed with her partners she could explode but still walked over anyway. Ash seemed to be the only person who actually liked the arrangement out of the three.

"So, you were saying Dawn?" Ash leaned in and asked teasingly.

* * *

**What do you think? Have I lost my touch or gotten better?**

**I like this chappy! How she ignores him again, that is totally gonna be her thing now, ignoring Ash.**

**Anyhow, see you next time, which I will try and make next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, **

**I've got a new chappy of HNID.**

**Yes a new chappy of Henid**

**The song Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran is featured in this and I recommend you listen to, it's an awesome song!**

**I want to thank all of you guys for reading and supporting this story and if you can please share this story with others.**

* * *

'Today was definitely one of the worst days ever' Dawn thought while walking back to her room. She was tired, slightly hungry and aggravated. No one had ever annoyed her as much as Ash had and how was she in two project groups with him?

She calmed down as she sprawled out on her bed. Her eyes were slowly closing as she was getting drowsier.

"How…do you…walk down…that…hall so….quickly" Dawn recognised the breathless voice behind her.

"I thought guys weren't allowed in girls' dorms" she replied harshly while getting up, she brushed herself off and went to shut the door.

"Follow the rules, Ash." She said attempting to slam the door in his face but it was stopped by his hand.

"Can't you let me talk?!" Ash stated upon re-opening the door.

"What do you want to say?" Dawn said crossing her arms and trying to show her 'I don't give a damn' attitude.

"The rule only applies if it's past six, which it isn't and can we work on our English project in the library?" He asked.

"Now?" Dawn asked her eyebrow was arched.

"Yes, when else?" He said.

"But, I have to do other stuff" Dawn whined.

"Oh, come on…"

"Fine, but it's only to do with our English project!" She warned. Dawn took her room key off her desk and her bag with all her school stuff in it to finish her homework in the library after their work on the project was done.

"You never answered my question…" Ash reminded.

"What question?" Dawn wondered.

"How do you walk down the hall so quickly?" he said a grin appearing on his face.

"I guess I'm just used to it."

"Huh, you really confuse me, you know…" Although not wanting to delve into conversation with Ash she wondered how she confused him. Wasn't she an open book?

"How so?" She asked.

"Well you're different and that confuses me because none of any of the chick-friends are like you."

"You call them chick-friends?" Dawn asked.

"Out of all that I said you picked up chick-friends?"

"I'm just different that way"

"Yeah you are"

They turned around a corner and walked down the hall until they reached the library in complete silence.

Behind them following them slowly was Misty. She, worried about Dawn and her boyfriend, kept a close eye on them and tried to listen in to their conversation. When they reached the library she saw them sit down and pull out their English stuff so she calmed down and walked away, there was not point. She trusted that Ash was only going to do English homework with Dawn. She had to make sure that Dawn didn't think it was going further than that later.

Ash and Dawn worked on the project until seven 'o'clock at night, which was much later than they had expected. They could have easily stopped at five 'o'clock but neither of them wanted to be free of each other's company. Dawn felt her heart was racing the whole time, it wasn't as if this hadn't happened in his presence before but this time it beat faster as if it were about to explode.

Ash didn't want to stop talking to this girl because she was slowly warming up to him and it was a nice feeling. He also had trouble because although trying to be himself the whole time, he felt a little on edge, he didn't know why and he didn't particularly care but it was there the whole time.

They were asked to leave because the library was closing. They walked out very slowly.

"Did we really need all that time to work on a project due next week?" Dawn asked.

"Of course we did!" Ash replied enthusiastically.

"Did we even get any work done?" Dawn asked.

"Well it depends, what do you mean by work?"

"I mean work to do with English?"

"Then, not much but eventually succumbing you to friendship then I'm almost finished all my work"

"Succumbing me to friendship? Is that seriously a thing now?"

"Definitely, and it is totally working on you!"

"I need to go now, this is the girl's dorms…"

"How about I walk you to your room?"

"Don't you know the rules, you told me earlier, no boys are allowed in girls' dorms past six 'o'clock. And besides that sounds too much like we're on a da-" Dawn stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

"Oh, right, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then… bye!"

"Bye!" Dawn turned around blushing about what she was about to say.

Once she reached her room she plugged headphones into her ears into her ears. She pressed play and listened to Ed Sheeran's voice slowly take her to dream land.

_ She's like cold coffee in the morning_  
_ I'm drunk off last nights whisky and coke_  
_ She'll make me shiver without warning_  
_ And make me laugh as if I'm in on the joke_

_ And you can stay with me forever_  
_ Or you could stay with me for now_

_And Tell me if I'm wrong _  
_ And Tell me if I'm right_  
_ AndTell me if you need a loving hand_  
_ To help you fall asleep tonight_  
_ Tell me if I know_  
_ Tell me if I do_  
_ Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed!  
**

**Leave a review or a favourite or a follow.**

**Sorry if I sound to pleady (is that even a word?)**

**Love you guys!  
**

**Until next week!**


End file.
